


There's A Moon Out Tonight

by wh33zy



Series: Quote Prompts [35]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Getting Together, IT'S BACK BBYYYYY, Love Confessions, M/M, Quote Challenge, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ah but you know what this is tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: "Care to dance with me?"
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Quote Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143569
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	There's A Moon Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> DAYUM it's been a while since I've done the quote challenge AND did SanUso. I missed writing these boyos.

Tonight was the night that Sanji was  _ determined  _ to make a move, and not just  _ any  _ move, something grander, even better,  _ first. _

A week earlier, Usopp had come to him fidgeting and with his knees wanting to shake: he had to tell him something. He wanted to be honest, he wanted to stop  _ hiding,  _ and he didn’t want Sanji to hate him afterwards. They were best friends, right? He trusted Sanji the most and it would  _ crush  _ his favorite sharpshooter if he disowned him over this. 

This makes Sanji abandon the clean pans he was putting away from dinner last night, even though he’s certain that this is just  _ something else _ the younger man was blowing out of proportion. But, the fact that this is so important to him still makes him deserving of his full attention, so he moves from behind the long counter and sits at the head of the dining table. He crosses his arms and leans back, unknowing that that was putting even more fear into Usopp who sat in the chair next to him, closest to the door. 

Usopp shuddered a breath before, “I-I’m bisexual. Y’know, I like women... _ and men.”  _

Sanji only shrugged at him, trying to hide the hopefulness he was feeling inside. “Okay. You like both, what’s not to like?” Which was sung to the tune of ‘who cares?’ because that wouldn’t change  _ anything  _ between them.

Oh, but it will. 

Now, the younger man seemed to tremble even more. “And I, uh…” He swallows thickly, staring at his lap. “And I love you.” He releases a quiet sob, burying his face in his hands as if he couldn’t bear to watch their relationship crumble. “I’m so sorry…! I didn’t mean to…!”

Sanji shifts in his chair, knocking his knee on the underside of the table and causing the legs to screech loudly as it slid on the wooden floor. Usopp took that as the first warning of his ex-best friend getting up to give him what he rightfully deserves. He quickly rises from his seat and tries to break for the door but the blond  _ wasn’t having that.  _ Sanji tells him to wait, but finds what’s most effective is being on his feet too and grabbing the sniper by one of his toned arms. 

Usopp stops trying to escape once he’s caught, since what was the use? He can only flinch, squeeze his eyes shut, and then brace himself because his feelings are so unrequited it’s  _ offensive.  _ He  _ knows  _ how anything like this being directed at Sanji was never tolerated. Maybe if he is beat up, he’ll get over him faster.

“Longnose?” 

He’s handed an orange handkerchief from the breast pocket of his blazer.

It’s hesitantly accepted. 

“Wipe your face and stop crying.” He demands with this softness that his best friend has never heard before, the tone barely matching any of his words. “You’re a brave warrior of the sea so act like it.”

After a moment of scrubbing at his eyes and trying  _ not  _ to look up into grey ones, “You don’t hate me?” He hiccups quietly.

Sanji gives him a small but comforting smile. “No…” He breathes, not thinking he ever could, even if he didn’t feel the same. “It’s the opposite.” 

Before Usopp could squeak out a shocked ‘huh?’, he’s pulled into a tight embrace. 

“But you-” 

“I know. But every day, I cared about that less, and you so much more.” 

The younger man’s arms only then return the embrace, just as tight if not tighter since he was sure he was dreaming. 

Ever since then, Usopp had been the one taking the most initiative when it came to affection and sweetness. Of course, he wouldn’t go too far beyond hugs or the kiss on the cheek (in private), still not terribly confident in Sanji’s comfortability with him being a man. He was also just a little shy when it came to it, which his interest only found that it added to his cuteness. But, him just inwardly swooning over it didn’t make the cook feel any less bad about not ‘returning the favor’. 

So, tonight, while the crew was taking advantage of an outside tavern on the island they just docked at, he would show that he meant what he said. 

A space was opened up in front of the small stage that the band rested on, people getting up to dance, drunkenly sing along until they were kicked out, or both. Sanji thought maybe his new lover would like doing that: dancing under the stars and string lanterns with him. So when the music slowed down, from his spot drinking at a table with Robin and Franky, he sought his favorite sharpshooter out. 

Usopp was leaning against the bar with Nami, giggling at something she said. He was about to say something until he noticed the older man, his smile warming just as his eyes laid on him. Just that look alone started to make butterflies flutter. The redhead doesn’t notice their silent interaction but offers to order the cook some more alcohol. 

“That’s so thoughtful of you, my dear, but I must decline.” Sanji says before his attention goes back to Usopp. “Care to dance with me?” 

Nami was split between asking the cook if he was okay or chirping that she was ‘over here’ and that  _ no  _ she did  _ not  _ care. Usopp gives her a quick glance, his face full of pleasant surprise, that was eating up his worry over the fact that she’s still in the dark about them. A goofy smile was trying to take over his face but was covered by teeth sinking into his bottom lip in excitement. He makes a mental note to fill her in  _ later,  _ since he couldn’t leave Sanji waiting. 

“Yes!” He breathes, leaving his cold pint abandoned. 

This reaction only makes the cook fall deeper.

Sanji takes his hand, leading them to a good spot he had been eyeing. When they get there, his arm places itself around his firm waist, the Usopp almost giddily clasping his hand on top of his, the other perching on one his broad shoulders. They start to slowly sway to the beat, stepping in a lazy circle as they do so. It already felt like dizzy magic. 

Usopp soon leans on Sanji, half of his face resting on the front of a blazer padded shoulder. He breathes out a long and content sigh through his nose, closing his eyes to just  _ feel;  _ the music, the older man’s touch and warmth, their lazy movements to the rhythm, and the island breeze was like nothing else he’d experienced. Of course, he felt a little nervous about people seeing them, about how far Sanji wanted to go, but it seemed like those things didn’t matter right now. Besides, he was assured by the fact that if the cook really cared about the others seeing them, then he wouldn’t have asked him to dance in public. 

Sanji, feeling like the sap that he’s vaguely aware of being, can only smile and continue leading. Everything felt so  _ right  _ and perfect, this sense of peace he never wanted to end.  _ Why  _ didn’t he just admit that he has feelings for this man so much sooner? All the times he sorely missed out on having  _ this  _ is just so  _ stupidly  _ incredible. He wanted to pull him closer,  _ kiss him,  _ but he’s sure that if he were to very suddenly dip him and crash their lips together, he would be yelled at (maybe even slapped). At the same time, he’s a little too shy to ask (at least out here). 

But they’re both sure that this is what heaven feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "There's A Moon Out Tonight" by The Capris and I thought of this so don't thank me, thank this song. (I was also listening to "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" by Paul Anka because I'm a basic bitch) 
> 
> Also, leave me quote ideas!


End file.
